kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Agate Crosner
|seiyuu = Takayuki Kondo |voiceactor = Bryce Papenbrook |gender = Male |occupation = Bracer, Bracer Guild |affilliation = *Bracer Guild *Raven Gang (former) |relatives = Mischa (sister) |weapon_Sora = Greatsword |orbment_Sora = Fire |weapon_Sen_III_IV = Greatsword |orbment_Sen_III_IV = Fire, Earth |SlashType_Sen_III_IV = A |ThrustType_Sen_III_IV = — |PierceType_Sen_III_IV = — |StrikeType_Sen_III_IV = SS |weapon_Akatsuki = Greatsword |orbment_Akatsuki = Fire |element_Akatsuki = Fire|nationality = Liberlian|birthDate = S.1178|birthPlace = Ravennue Village, Liberl|aliases = Heavy Blade}}Agate Crosner (アガット・クロスナー), also known as the 'Heavy Blade '(重剣), is a bracer affiliated with branches in Liberl and Erebonia. Background Childhood Agate was born in Ravennue Village in S.1178. There Agate lived happily with his family and his younger sister, Mischa until the Hundred Days War struck in S.1192. Hundred Days War In S.1192, during a particular attack where the Erebonian Army were launching incendiary shells on a Liberl Army defensive line positioned near the village, Agate's village became besotted by incendiary shells causing many of the buildings to be burnt down and causing many deaths. During this attack, Agate was evacuating to the mountains with Mischa, when Mischa forgot a handmade birthday present that she was making for Agate and ran back for it. Following Mischa, Agate ran back just in time to see the house that he grew up in get struck head on by an incendiary shell which burned his house to the ground with his sister with it. His sister died immediately. After his sister's body was recovered after the attack, Agate saw that she was still clutching the present despite suffering serious burns and from hence on blamed himself for her death. Meeting Morgan and Maybelle Some time after the attack on his village, Agate ran one night to Mayor Maybelle's house and confronted her father for abandoning the village. Agate ended up slapped by an unknowing Maybelle for insulting her father, but he still continued on with his angry rant. When Maybelle's father mentioned sending financial support to Ravennue Village, Agate became infuriated and went to punch him, but he eventually relented and left the house without punching the mayor or getting an answer. After the Hundred Days War was over, Agate met General Morgan while he was acting as the representative of the army during a mass funeral ceremony in his village for the victims of the war. However, at this point, Agate was so completely lost in his grief and anger that he didn't notice him. Leaving the Village & Joining the Bracer Guild After further tormenting and blaming himself for a period of time, Agate wanting some way to repent for his role in Mischa's death left Ravennue Village, taking his sister's present with him. He then traveled for a bit and ended up in Ruan, where he created and became the leader of the Ravens, a local port gang. During one of his little criminal misadventures though, Agate met Cassius Bright who stopped him and recommended that he'd do a lot more good in joining the Bracer Guild. Some time later, Agate quit the Ravens and joined the Bracer Guild. Coup d'etat In , Agate is temporary party member in Chapters 2 and 3 and can be a recruitable character for the final dungeon. Agate Crosner is first introduced when Estelle Bright, Joshua Bright and Scherazard Harvey bump into him on the way to Ravennue Village. After sharing some chatter with Scherazard, Scherzard asks him if he is investigating the stolen airship. Agate states that he isn't and that he's only doing some minor errands. When he hears from Schera that Cassius might've been on board, Agate scoffs at the idea that Cassius could've been caught so easily. He then notices Estelle and Joshua behind Scherazard and asks who they are. Scherazard introduces them as Cassius' kids. Staring at them for a bit, Agate questions whether Estelle is really Cassisus' daughter which upsets Estelle and causes Joshua to assure him that she is the real deal. Agate just flicks it off. He then asks Schera in a moment of quick remembrance about whether they were the ones who took care of the creature on the mine trail. Schera says that they did and Agate doubts that the trainees did any real good against it. He then cheerfully says goodbye to the group and leaves, much to Estelle's annoyance. After Cassius went missing, Agate was contacted by Cassius via letter to hunt down the men in black (Jester) who were causing mayhem in Liberl. During his travels, Agate met Estelle and Joshua Bright as well as Tita Russell and helped them stop Alan Richard's revolt. After the incident was resolved, Agate was promoted from a 'C' ranked Bracer to a 'B' ranked Bracer. The Liber Ark Incident In , Agate is a recruitable character again. He can also be Estelle's partner during the first chapter of the game. After the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon in Liberl, Agate was promoted to A rank. Moving to Erebonia After learning about the activities of Ouroboros and jaegers during the Erebonian Civil War in S.1204, he decides to transfer to the Erebonian branches of the Bracer Guild to help out Olivert Reise Arnor, whom he worked together with in Liberl and who restored the Erebonian branches of the Bracer Guilds after the Assault on the Imperial Guilds by putting pressure on the Intelligence Division. Independently Agate seeks the truth behind the Hamel Tragedy that spawned the Hundred Days War in S.1192, during which he lost his sister, Mischa. Personality Agate Crosner is a tough guy who can be kind, caring and selfless at times. He can be described as a "Jerk with a heart of gold." Despite being kind, he can sometimes be crass and too direct. Agate takes his duty as a Bracer very seriously, but he can be rough around the edges and has a hard time with people due to his directness. Despite being hot-headed, Agate can look at his missions with a calm and analytical mind. He is a very strong warrior who has earned the nickname "Agate: The Heavy Blade." After the death of his sister Mischa, Agate became empty and angry and heavily blamed himself for his role in her death. He then channeled that rage that he felt for himself into his swordsmanship to erase the emptiness withing him which stunted his progress as a warrior. Additionally, due to the trauma that he had suffered during the Hundred Days War, Agate became more independent and would much rather not work with people (particularly children who remind him of his sister) lest they get hurt. This behavior changes though when he meets Estelle and Joshua Bright and when he first meets Tita Russell who help to bring out his softer side. He was also able to later forgive himself though thanks to Tita and becomes a lot more maturer after this period. Agate is really attached to Tita Russell and is quite protective of her. At first, this is because she reminds him of his sister, Mischa. However, as time goes by, this changes and they develop a strong bond. As a result of their time together and despite their age difference, Agate has been welcomed into Tita's family as a impromptu family member. However, Agate still tends to bump heads with Erika Russell who doesn't like him for some reason. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=2 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=3 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=3 |slot_5_lock=Fire |slot_5_upgrade_1= }} / |slot_0_upgrade_2= |slot_1_pos=1 |slot_1_line=1 |slot_1_lock=Open |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=2 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=2 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=3 |slot_5_lock=Fire |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_6_pos=6 |slot_6_line=3 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_2= }} — |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_1_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_2_pos=6 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_initial= — |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_2_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_3_pos=1 |slot_3_line=2 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_initial= — |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_3_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_4_pos=2 |slot_4_line=2 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_initial= — |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_4_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_5_pos=3 |slot_5_line=3 |slot_5_lock=Fire |slot_5_initial= — |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_5_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_6_pos=4 |slot_6_line=3 |slot_6_lock=Fire |slot_6_initial= — |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_6_upgrade_2= |slot_6_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP }} Gallery Agate Crosner (FC Evo).png|Portrait (EVO) Agate Crosner - Bust Towel (SC Evo).png|Portrait Towel (EVO) Agate Crosner - Bust Wounded (SC Evo).png|Portrait Wounded (EVO) Agate Crosner - S-Craft (FC Evo).png|S-Craft (EVO) Agate Headpatting Tita - Visual (SC Evo).png|Agate Headpatting Tita Memories - Agate and Mischa - Photograph (SC).png|Photograph - Agate and Mischa Picture of the Crosner Siblings - Visual (SC Evo).png|Photograph - Agate and Mischa (EVO) Memories - Agate and Mischa - Visual (SC).png|Memories - Agate and Mischa. Memories - Agate and Mischa (Different) - Visual (SC Evo).png|Memories - Agate and Mischa (EVO). Agate Crosner - First Design (FC).jpg|Concept Art. Agate_Crosner_-_Bust_(Sen_III).png|Portrait Agate Crosner - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft Agate Crosner - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft zoom Agate Crosner - SD Model (Sen III).png|Super-deformed model Agate Crosner Introduction (CS III).png|Introduction in Agate - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|A promotional shot of Agate with Rean and Tita. Agate - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|A promotional shot of Agate. Agate - Screenshot (Sen III) 03.jpg|A promotional shot of Agate with Tita. Agate Crosner - Initial Proposal (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Agate Crosner - Fine-tuning Sketch 2 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Agate Crosner - Fine-tuning Sketches 1 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Agate Crosner - Fine-tuning Sketches 3 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Agate Crosner - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Agate Crosner - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Agate Crosner - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Agate Crosner - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Agate Crosner S-Craft (Akatsuki).png References Category:Characters Category:Bracers Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters